


Road Trip

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Ino gets her hands on both boys, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Choji made a mistake telling Ino about his crush.Shikamaru made a mistake telling Ino about his crush.She decided to set the two of them up knowing what the outcome would be if they both just stopped avoiding the conversation.Nothing like a sweet vacation to Suna to force them to talk it out.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Akimichi Choji/Karui, Past Nara Shikamaru/Kankurou, Temari/Tenten (Naruto), past Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the anon that sent me this idea when I really wanted to write Shikacho <3

" _Him_? Come on Choji I'm being serious." Ino sipped on her iced coffee, she was only slightly amused.

"I mean it Ino. I know you two used to date but I liked him. A lot. I still do." Choji watched the waitress place his coffee in front of him, noticing the look she passed Ino.

"Okay, Choji. _Fine_. I'll set you up on a date with him. Maybe a park date." Ino took her phone out and began to furiously text. When his cousin invited him out to a coffee for a catch up date he wasn't expecting a third degree about his love life. He should've known but he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

Admitting he was in love with her ex-boyfriend and long time family friend was probably going to be a mistake but for the last 6 years he's tried - and failed - to ask Shikamaru Nara out on a date. He's been in love with him longer than 12 years but that's all he's going to admit to his nosy cousin.

Something about Shikamaru set him off. It could be the way his hazel eyes squint when he laughs or the way Shikamaru stood up for him all through school.

It had ripped his heart out hearing that Shikamaru was going to a different university than Ino and him. Choji was going to school to be a chef and Ino was going to be a fashion designer. Shikamaru going all the way to Suna University to be a meteorologist threw everyone off. Shikamaru claimed his father wanted him to explore his options and leave Konoha behind for a few years. According to Ino he's thriving in Suna. Choji would text him but they mostly just talked about studies or their friends back at home.

"Okay Temari said we can use her place, she has a spare room." Ino smiled and showed Choji Temari's text.

"Why would we need her place?" Choji had spaced out while drinking his coffee.

"To visit Shikamaru." Ino sounded annoyed. "I'm taking Sakura too. We both need a vacation after the exams."

Choji sighed. He hated third wheeling with Ino and Sakura but he did want to see Shikamaru. "Okay, when?"

"We leave tomorrow after my final." Ino smiled and threw her purse strap over her shoulder. "I'll meet you at the entrance, Sakura will drive." 

Choji nodded and watched Ino walk away. He had butterflies in his stomach, smiling to himself he finished his coffee and then got up to pay.

* * *

Sakura's bright pink car pulled up next to Choji right on time. He couldn't help but notice Ino was passed out in the passenger seat and Tenten was in the back.

"She got no sleep last night." Sakura chuckled, her girlfriend was too excited and packed before she studied. She popped the trunk, and then started working out her GPS. Choji threw his bag in the trunk before getting into the back seat sliding in next to Tenten.

"Hello Tenten."

"Hey Cho, sorry for busting in on your vacation but Ino told me you guys were going to Suna and I wanted to see Temari." Tenten's smile was soft and sweet, Choji knew what it was like to love someone who lived almost a days drive away.

"That's fine, the more the merrier." Choji smiled back. He was glad someone else was in the car besides Ino and Sakura.

"How was your exam, Sakura?" Tenten asked, trying to make small talk. 

"It was a breeze. I have clinicals starting in a month so I plan on enjoying this little vacation." Sakura peeled out of the parking lot and raced down the road. At the speed she was going they'd be in Suna in an hour.

Eventually Ino woke up complaining about the air conditioning being too cold.

"Hello Tenten." Ino turned around in her seat to get a good view of the two other passengers. "Ready to spend a week in Suna?" Her smile had a dark motive behind it and Choji was petrified.

"Sure! I haven't seen Temari in forever. Thanks for inviting me." Tenten smiled back, unknowing.

"I texted her today, Kankuro is out of town going to who knows where, so we can sleep in his room. Unless you find a Nara to share a bed with." Ino looked at Choji, her eyes locked on to him like she had found her prey and Choji contemplated jumping out of the moving car.

"Oh are you and Shikamaru dating?" Sakura looked at Choji through the rear view mirror.

Choji's face turned bright red. "No, we aren't."

"Yet. I have a few ideas on how to get you two together and I needed Sakura's help."

"And now Tenten's." Choji muttered. All three girls were busy outlining their plans while Choji just looked out the window, watching the trees grow sparse and sand dunes appear.

When they finally made it to the Welcome to Sunagakure sign Choji's stomach started making noises. He was anxious to see Shikamaru and even more anxious to have the girls in the car meddle. He regretted having Ino get involved immediately.

Temari was waiting for them outside of her house while her brother Gaara sat next to her on the porch.

Tenten barely waited for Sakura to brake before jumping out of the pink car.

"Hey!" Ino waved to the two siblings. "Where is Kankuro?" She walked up the large front steps, backpack and suitcase in tow.

"He should've passed you, he's going to Konoha to see Kiba." Temari laughed, her arms were suddenly full of her girlfriend. "Come on I'll show you the house. Shikamaru should be by later. His meeting ends in an hour or two." She let the group walk into the massive Sabaku family home first. Gaara smiled at them as they walked by, not leaving his seat.

Temari led them around the house, pointing out Kankuro's room for them to place their bags then they moved on to the next few rooms. Tenten dropped her bags in Temari's room when they passed it.

Choji enjoyed looking at all of the unique artworks hanging on the walls. He noticed Gaara and Temari's name in the corner of a few, before realizing that they had made them. "Wow you and your brothers are talented." Choji smiled and pointed to a beautiful painting of foliage.

"Thank you. Kankuro made most of the sculptures we have in the back garden." She motioned towards the back door that led to the massive garden. 

"Dad sent you guys some new flower seeds, are they growing?" Ino wandered to the backyard, Temari following closely behind. Choji decided to stay behind, he wanted to look at the rest of the artwork.

"Choji?"

Choji's heart stopped at the low dry drawl of his name being called, he was so engrossed in the art he missed the sound of the door opening. He took a shaky breath and turned around to look at the hazel eyes that have occupied his dreams over the last 5 years. "Shikamaru!"

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru smiled, his lazy stance shifted slightly. He looked tan and tired. His black hair pulled back into his usual ponytail, although it looks a lot longer. His green sweater didn't hide his muscles, which was new to Choji.

"Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were coming here for a vacation and I was invited along."

"Ino is here? Oh fuck." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "How long are you staying?"

"A week." Choji's mouth was dry and he felt his palms start to sweat. Thankfully Ino bounded around the corner, her eyes locked on to her target and she screamed.

"Shikamaru! Wow you look good, I didn't know lazy guys can grow muscles in their sleep." She never broke her stride.

"Ha ha funny. I must've forgotten to put some wards up, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to enter the house." Shikamaru's smirk matched the mood that settled over the two friends. Choji didn't know if he should hold Ino back or Shikamaru.

There was a tense silence before they both laughed. "Shit head." Ino punched Shikamaru in the stomach gently.

"I haven't changed much I promise." Shikamaru looked over Ino's shoulder and waved at Sakura and Tenten. "Hey what’s up?"

"You're actually going to your classes? Crazy." Sakura snorted, Choji couldn't tell if she was pissed off or just teasing.

"Yeah, my thesis is about clouds, so all I do all day is stare at them and then check up with my professor." Lazy as ever, but smart as hell, Choji enjoyed hearing about Shikamaru's love of clouds. He would've taken over his father's Veterinarian practice if he didn't love the weather. Thankfully Shikaku - Shikamaru's dad - was very understanding and practically pushed his son into that direction. 

Unlike his own father, who wanted Choji to take up his business. The idea wasn't too bad. Choji loved cooking and baking. It was his love language, if only he had a cake to give to Shikamaru.

"Well, we were all talking about going out to eat, you should come, I'm sure Choji would love to catch up with you!" Ino slid the bait, the trap was set, all Shikamaru had to do was walk into it. Choji didn't realize he was holding his breath until he felt his lungs burn. Ino was playing it too close to the chest. Why wouldn't Shikamaru want to catch up with anyone else? Why just him?

"Sure I could eat. I skipped lunch to watch the cold front move in." Shikamaru yawned and smiled, the lazy smile that set Choji's heart on fire. "I'd love to catch up." He bore into Choji's soul. "I have to nap first."

"Of course, lazy ass." Ino rolled her eyes and shoved Shikamaru as he walked past the group, his shoulder brushing gently on Choji's.

Once the Nara was out of ear shot Ino set her attention on Choji. "There, now you two can talk until you explode."

Choji shot a look at his cousin that could kill.

"I'm tired from doing all the driving, I hate to say it but Shikamaru has a point. Let's take a nap." Sakura pulled Ino along to Kankuro's room.

They split up, Choji taking the couch in one of the living rooms the family had watching the rain roll in. He dozed off for an hour, only to be woken up by Gaara walking back into the house. The rain was coming down hard, Choji was surprised to see Shikamaru smoking and watching the rain fall from the porch.

He got up and stretched. It was 5 pm and the girls were still upstairs. He decided to walk out to the porch and sit next to Shikamaru.

"I guess it'll be a late dinner." Choji watched the smoke swirl around Shikamaru's head and blow out into the rain.

"They all cancelled. We can still go though. I'm starving." Shikamaru snuffed out his cigarette and glanced at Choji. The man's hair was down and he looked like he had just woken up. Groggy Shikamaru wasn't the best to talk to, unless Choji was next to him.

"Okay. Are we walking?"

"No, I asked Gaara if I could take his car." Shikamaru pulled a set of car keys out of his pocket and threw them at Choji. "You're driving though." A lazy smirk played on Shikamaru's lips and Choji nearly died.

They made it to the restaurant in one piece thanks to Choji's careful driving. Shikamaru smoked and let the GPS take them to the barbeque spot. It had stopped raining so they parked a few blocks away.

The atmosphere was warm and the food made Choji's mouth water. They got a nice spot in the back of the restaurant. Choji asked for everything, he wanted to try the whole menu. His father taught him that it was important to taste and enjoy everything while he still can.

"Sucks the girls couldn't make it." Choji placed the meat on the grill, trying to start up a conversation.

"I feel like they knew they weren't coming." Shikamaru hummed, not really partaking in the feast Choji ordered for them.

"Maybe. The car ride on the way up was nice enough with them I don't see why they couldn't." Choji knew this was all part of Ino's plan. He felt it in his chest and he didn't know whether to thank her or kill her. He'll have to see.

"Their girlfriends wanted alone time." Shikamaru snorted and grabbed a piece of meat off the grill. He ate it slowly, like everything he does. "How's your old man? Dad says he had a heart attack?"

"Yeah, he has to rest for a few weeks. Mom took over the restaurant. He's getting too old to do what he does everyday. After this semester he's letting me take over the cooking, so he can run the front of house." Choji wasn't looking forward to it, he wanted to break off and do his own thing, however he did need some experience. "How is your Dad? I saw him on the news telling people to stop feeding the ducks bread."

"He threatened them is what he did. Mom was pissed but he's tired of fixing ducks for something that could be preventable." Shikamaru laughed. "Other than ripping his hair out over the way the general public is treating his animals, he's fine. Mom and him are going on a trip next month and they want me back at the park during the break."

"You're coming back home?" Choji didn't want to sound too excited.

"Just for a month. It’s right after graduation. I can find a job in Konoha while I’m there."

"Cool. Good." Choji shoved some food in his mouth to stop himself from saying something stupid. Shikamaru eyed him for a moment and then laughed again, this time it sounded genuine.

"I missed you Cho'." Shikamaru rested his head in his hand and watched Choji swallow his food in a rush, trying not to choke.

"I missed you too Shika'." He felt his face heat up. "When we were kids I never thought you'd break away from Konoha. Not that I didn't believe you! You just seemed content to watching the clouds and eating my snacks."

Shikamaru kicked Choji under the table. "I was going to stay in Konoha. Dad thought Suna was better. I don't mind it too much. Temari and Gaara are nice enough for letting me stay. Kankuro was a fling and I wasn't sure they'd still like me after I broke up with him."

Choji choked. He had no idea, how could he? They really don't talk about anything other than his family life and school. "Oh?" He couldn't say much.

"Yeah it was only a few months. Kankuro is just a good friend now, his room window has the best cloud view." Shikamaru chose to ignore the reaction Choji gave him, much to his relief.

"Why did you break up with him?" Ino's nosiness got into his head, he couldn't help it.

"He cheated on me with Kiba." Shikamaru shrugged. "Well actually, he cheated on Kiba with me. I found out and called Kiba. Kankuro is on his way to Konoha to grovel."

"Kiba will take him back. He's been crushing on Kankuro since we were kids."

"We all know that. It was great though because I realized that there was someone else I liked." Shikamaru pushed the meat around with his chopsticks. "Unobtainable and way out of my league."

"Shut up, you could get anyone at any moment. Even Uncle Asuma called you out on it."

Shikamaru laughed again, music to Choji's ears. "Ino told me about Karui. She's sweet."

"We broke up. She was great but when your heart is somewhere else it wouldn't be fair to drag her along."

"Oh?" Shikamaru looked surprised. "Really? Who holds your heart?"

Using Shikamaru's words against him he repeated the same phrase. "Someone unobtainable and out of my league." 

"Unfair." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and smiled, he looked mischievous. "Fine be that way."

Choji snorted and finished his food. Shikamaru paid and they left. Instead of going to the car Shikamaru led them to a nice park to work off the meal. He figured the Nara just wanted a smoke break.

"Is it a guy?" Shikamaru wouldn't let up. Choji didn't pester Shikamaru because he knew it was probably Naruto. The golden ball of sunshine grabbed Shikamaru more than any other person.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just curious I guess."

"Yeah he's a guy."

Shikamaru took a long drag from his cigarette watching closely. He didn't say anything until they got back to the car.

"Do I know him?"

Choji laughed and returned the eye roll Shikamaru sent him earlier. "Sure. You sound like Ino." 

"Ino rubbed off on me I do admit. I'm sorry Cho, I'll stop bothering you." Shikamaru looked out of the open car window as Choji sped home.

They parked and Choji sighed. He didn't want Shikamaru to be upset, The Nara hadn't stopped looking out the window. "Hey, I meant it when I said I missed you. You're the only reason I'm here really. Why would I suffer through Ino and Sakura's flirting or Tenten deadlifting Temari as a cute date idea?"

Shikamaru turned to Choji and smiled softly. "I don't doubt it Cho'." The Nara got out of the car and waited for Choji to meet up with him on the porch. "Instead of sharing a room with Ino and Sakura, I have an extra futon in my room. It'll be like old times."

Choji got excited, he nodded and then realized he had to get his bags. "I'll meet you there, my bags are in Kankuro's room."

Shikamaru let Choji go and get his bags, not moving an inch. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the ceiling. Choji didn't want to keep him waiting.

Unfortunately, Ino and Sakura had other ideas. Ino grabbed Choji's arm as soon as he walked into the room and Sakura shut the door.

"So?" Ino gripped his arm like a vice. He had no escape.

"We went out, we talked, we came home. I'm staying in his room on his spare futon."

"Lame, I need more than that." Sakura huffed.

"Look he told me about Kankuro but he's got someone else on his mind and I don't think it's me. I'd rather just keep the friendship we have and not make him uncomfortable." Choji freed his arm and grabbed his bags.

"How do you know it's not you?" Ino crossed her arms in defiance, not giving up.

"He said whoever it was, was 'unobtainable and out of his league.' Could only be Naruto."

Sakura frowned. "You don't know that, stop putting yourself down."

"Why Sakura? Shikamaru can get anyone why would he want me. This was a mistake. Stop pushing this and just let me keep my friend." Choji passed the couple and left the room. He tried to smile but seeing Shikamaru, standing in the hallway with his eyes closed, hands in his pockets, just waiting for him. It made his heart ache. He longed to tell Shikamaru the truth but only bad can come from this.

Either he breaks his own heart and embarrasses himself or he loses his best friend. He can't deal with either outcome.

"Hey I got my bags." He knew Shikamaru could fall asleep anywhere, but this worried him.

Shikamaru yawned and started walking towards his room. "This way."

Shikamaru's room was a spare room but it looked bigger than Kankuro's. Like it was meant for a master bedroom.

"It was their dad's room. He died and they turned it into a guest room." Shikamaru muttered like this was a common fact, while also reading Choji's mind.

"Wow."

"It has its own bathroom so they kind of rent it out. I don't have to pay anything but the past tenant had to pay a lot." Shikamaru pulled out his couch, turning it into a bed. "Here you go." He gestured to the bed.

"Thanks." Choji placed his bags on the floor and grabbed the blankets and pillows Shikamaru handed over to him. He made it and left to the bathroom to change into his pjs. Shikamaru was fast asleep by the time Choji walked out of the room. He tiptoed quietly to his bed and slid under the covers. Usually they would talk about whatever they had on their minds but Shikamaru was in a mood since they left the restaurant and not even Choji could get him out. Hopefully tomorrow he will be better. Part of Choji was worried all of this was his fault.

He wasn't going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

He shouldn't have been so surprised to see Choji. Ino texted him and told him the Akimichi was coming and yet, seeing him in the hallway smiling, it finally hit him.

Shikamaru tried to play it off and acted like he wasn't stunned to see the man who has been occupying his thoughts as of late. Choji only smiled and let whatever he thought out naturally. He knew Ino was meddling in his business. He had made the biggest mistake of his life.

Right after he broke up with Kankuro, a man that wasn't even emotionally available for him, the Nara got so drunk he called Ino and cried about how he was destined to be alone. He sobbed for hours with his ex-girlfriend and she soaked it all up like a sponge. She finally talked him down from one of the worst panic attacks he’s ever had and then she rushed over. It wasn’t too far, Shikamaru had fled back to Konoha after the break up and stowed away in a crappy motel not telling anyone except her. 

“Look you are a catch, you big ass, you just let yourself get all mixed up in your own head.” She sat down and pulled a still crying Shikamaru into her arms. 

“The only man I ever wanted is too good for me. I’m lazy and I ruin everything. He deserves someone better.” 

“Who?” Ino rubbed his back through a loud sob. He should never have gotten drunk while he was sad. It’s always ended badly. He was drunk the night he broke up with Ino, he was drunk when he told his father about not wanting to take up the veterinarian mantle, and he was drunk when he had sex with Kankuro at the stupid college party. Add depression to the mix and it’s devastating. 

“Choji. Ino, I love Choji. I love him so much it hurts. He’s so good to me. I fucked up.” Shikamaru sat up and hiccupped. His eyes hurt and so did his head. 

“Shikamaru. Choji will love you too, just tell him.” 

“No I can't. I know he loves Karui and that’s that. They’ve been dating ever since I left, I’m old news now. We barely talk unless it’s about school or the stupid fucking weather.” Another hiccup and his stomach heaved. 

“You are going to work yourself up again, stop and breathe. I’ll figure something out, I promise, just please stop crying Shikamaru.” Ino had stayed all night and all morning, she even went out to get him food and water. He thought it was over and whatever plan she had was nonexistent. 

He thought wrong. 

Ino’s face lit up as soon as she rounded the corner and saw him and Choji in the hallway. He knew they weren’t going to all go out and they were going to leave Choji and Shikamaru by themselves.

He needed a nap to stop the headache that had formed when Ino opened her mouth. The group split up and Shikamaru wandered away and hid in his room. 

The first thing he did was text Ino, not really berating her but, if it came out that way then by all means. All she did was send him a string of heart emojis and a weird face he’d rather not think about. 

“Fuck me.” Shikmaru threw his phone and himself onto his bed and closed his eyes. The pressure front coming in gave him a headache on top of Ino and there was no way sleep was going to get rid of it.

After laying face down for who knows how long he got up and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. 

He passed Temari’s room and heard squealing, then he passed Kankuro’s and heard snoring. Rolling his eyes he padded down the elegant staircase and sighed. Shikamaru took a cigarette out of the pack and placed it between his lips, getting it ready so he can light it as fast as humanly possible. 

Then he saw Choji’s sleeping form on the couch to his left and he almost swallowed the unlit cigarette. Thank god Choji is a heavy sleeper. He looked so sweet and peaceful, it made Shikamaru’s choking fit worse. 

He quickly left the room and walked outside to smoke. 

“I would appreciate it if you smoked away from me.” Gaara was sitting on the porch with his eyes closed, feeling the cool wind on his face. 

“Sorry Gaara.” Shikamaru muttered and went to the farthest end of the front porch, sitting on the railing and smoking his cigarette finally after nearly dying from inhaling it. 

“What were you choking on?” Gaara looked over at the disgruntled Nara. 

“My pride.” Shikamaru puffed, not paying attention to the redhead beside him. 

“Hmm. Temari invited me for dinner but Ino told me not to go. So I guess I won’t be going.” 

“No, Gaara you can come, ignore her.” Shikamaru looked back at Gaara who was smiling back at him. 

“No, I think I’ll stay home. I have a dinner date over video call tonight. I was happy I could opt out.” 

The clouds opened up and it started to rain. The sound of the heavy drops splattering against the overhang drowned out the awkward silence between the two of them 

“Can I borrow your car? I don’t feel like walking in the rain or asking Sakura for her keys.” 

“Sure.” Gaara stood up and felt around in his pocket for his car keys. “Here. Make sure you lock it when you come back.” Gaara passed the key set over and then went inside the house. 

The Nara continued to watch the grey clouds move past the house while thinking about the daunting task of not embarrassing himself at the restaurant. He didn’t hear Choji step out. 

He told Choji the girls bailed and he was met with the usual Choji smile. Unnerved by the idea of no speech buffer. Shikamaru threw the keys at Choji, not wanting to tell him he let his license lapse. 

The drive was nice, Choji’s cologne was wafting around him and it made Shikamaru’s mouth water. Choji preferred fruit scents over any other smell. Choji’s nose was sensitive and Shikamaru appreciated the subtle smell of strawberries and peaches. The Nara soaked in everything, not wanting to forget the rare time he could spend with his old friend. 

The restaurant was Shikamaru’s choice which really was him just choosing something he knew Choji would like: barbeque. 

They got a small quiet spot and Choji took care of ordering. Their “Uncle” Asuma would get annoyed by Choji ordering the whole menu but only when he had to pay up. Shikamaru on the other hand couldn’t care less. He loved watching the smile appear on Choji’s face when he ordered food, or when the plates were placed in front of him. The Nara would give all the money he owned to make sure Choji’s smile stayed on his face forever. 

They talked about their families, Shikamaru was worried about Choji’s dad. His own father was close to losing his shit a month ago over a deer he found in the woods. The campers enjoyed tormenting the wildlife. 

Then he made another mistake. He brought up Choji’s girlfriend. He wasn’t being nosy, he genuinely wanted to know how she was. 

“We broke up. She was great but when your heart is somewhere else it wouldn't be fair to drag her along." Choji frowned and looked down at his plate. 

Shikamaru’s ears perked up at the fact Choji had someone else in his mind. Now he was nosy. Damn Ino.

"Oh?" Shikamaru tried to play it off. "Really? Who holds your heart?"

“Someone unobtainable and out of my league.” The smirk on Choji’s face irritated the Nara but he kept it to himself. 

"Unfair." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and smiled, he was going to figure it out one way or another. "Fine be that way."

He paid the bill and they wandered across the lot to the park close by, he needed a smoke break and to clear his head. Choji broke up with someone like Karui. The person had to be someone huge and better than her. Who could be better? He had to narrow it down. 

“Is it a guy?” Shikamaru blew out the smoke he’s been holding in his lungs. He could only think of one person. 

“Why?” Choji looked hurt. Or upset. The Nara cursed himself. 

"I don't know. I'm just curious I guess." He should’ve ended it. 

“Yeah he’s a guy.” Just like that. A guy. It had to be Naruto. Shikamaru snuffed his cigarette out and walked back to the car. Naruto’s face kept showing up in his head and he wanted to just go home and sleep. 

“Do I know him?” he broke the silence he had to, he needed confirmation. 

Choji laughed but it sounded forced. Great, he's made the man uncomfortable. Shikamaru was two seconds away from throwing himself out of the car. "Sure. You sound like Ino." A dig, and an eye roll. He’s done himself in, it’s over. Even Choji has his limits. 

"Ino rubbed off on me I do admit. I'm sorry Cho', I'll stop bothering you." Shikamaru turned to look out the window and reflect on what hellish punishment he was going to give Ino, if he doesn’t cry himself to death tonight. 

The car ride was quiet but fast. They were home before he knew it. When they got out of the car Choji broke the silence and tried to settle things, he must’ve sensed something and Shikamaru wouldn’t stop kicking himself until he’s in the grave. It was sweet for Choji to try. Shikmaru had no choice but to invite him to stay in his room, he could only imagine what Sakura and Ino would put him through. The least he could do. 

Choji had to go and rescue his bags from Kankuro’s room so he waited in the hallway staring at the intricate stone work on the Sabaku household ceiling. He heard some muffled arguing before Choji stepped out of the room, his face a little red. Shikamaru chose to ignore it and led him to his bedroom across the hall. They made small talk, which killed him until Choji went into the bathroom and left the Nara all alone. 

He face planted into his pillows and pretended to sleep until he actually did, not hearing Choji leave the bathroom to go to bed. 

* * *

The next morning Ino threw a pillow at Choji’s head. “Why are you still asleep?” 

“What?” Choji blinked and tried to find the nearest clock. 10 am. 

“Shikamaru left with Sakura. She wanted to get a look at the Suna campus medical books.” 

“Okay?” He didn’t know why she was telling him about Shikamaru. 

“Look I thought about what you said yesterday but I’m sorry I can’t do it. I can’t let you sit in self pity and ruin the one chance you have.” She sat on the edge of the bed and avoided his eyes. 

“Ino, I’m serious please stop.” 

“Just trust me please. One more chance.” Ino looked up at him and deployed her puppy dog eyes. He didn’t want to give up. After the silence last night maybe he should just drop it. Ino’s eyes said she knew something but she wasn’t going to give in without a fight. 

“If this goes wrong I’ll never talk to you again."

“Deal.” She didn’t hesitate; she did know something. “Now get dressed we are all going out to lunch.”

“For real this time?” 

“Yes.” She smiled and twirled out of the room. He trudged to the bathroom and got dressed, ready for this disaster to end. He finished and went downstairs to meet up with Ino. 

“Where is Temari and Tenten?” 

“They went somewhere else, so it’s a double date.” Ino’s white and toothy smile reminded Choji of their old Judo instructor. 

“What’s the plan?” 

“Sakura is working Shikamaru and I’ll slide some stuff in while we are eating. You can sit across from him and talk.” 

“It sounds like we are cornering him.” Choji knew how Shikamaru was when he was backed up against the wall. He panics and runs. There was no way this was going to work. 

“You want to know who he likes don’t you?” 

“Yeah but not by pressuring him until he pops.” 

“Well you can always just tell him.” Ino’s smile was still huge, like she knew he would to avoid putting Shikamaru in a hard place. 

“Now I’m backed into a corner.” 

“You have a choice. He won’t. He needs to stop avoiding things and you need to tell him before you leave to Konoha.” 

Choji hated the plan but she was right. If Shikamaru loved Naruto then Choji could quit and focus on loving someone else. Even if his heart wasn’t all the way in it. 

“Let’s go!” Ino was outside and impatient. 

“I hate you and I hate this.” Choji muttered under his breath but went anyway.

* * *

“We can’t be here long, guests only get an hour.” Shikamaru plopped down on the chair opposite of Sakura. 

“No problem, I only need an hour.” She looked at the texts like she does at Ino and Shikamaru had no idea how a stack of complicated textbooks can make anyone feel that way. He couldn’t leave her to smoke so he was forced to sit and wait. 

“You should tell Choji how you feel.” Sakura said out of nowhere. Her eyes were still glued to her book. 

“Excuse me?” Shikamaru drew out, keeping cool despite the impending panic attack. 

“Cut the shit Nara. Everyone knows. Your father knows, Choji’s dad knows. We know. Fuck you’ve practically written it across your forehead.” She glanced up at him with a smirk on her face. “The only one here who doesn’t know is Choji.” 

“And he never will.”

“Why?” She shut her book and pulled out a new one. 

“You are in the wrong profession. You should be a therapist.” Shikamaru leaned back in his chair, daring her to continue. His father did make a strange comment about getting out and seeing new people and he had “small town syndrome” but if he knew about Choji, why didn’t he just say it? 

“That’s Ino’s or it should be. You should just tell him.” 

“God why is everyone in my business.” 

“Because we care. Not just about you, but Choji too.” 

Shikamaru paused and looked deep into Sakura’s eyes. “No. Now drop it.” 

“Fine but you can’t avoid it for long. We are all having lunch.”

“Oh so you aren’t bailing this time?” 

“Not that I know of.” Sakura winked and then continued to read in silence. When the hour was up they walked wordlessly to the lunch spot, Shikamaru chain smoked the whole walk up. 

“Hey!” Ino bounded up to her girlfriend and pulled her into a kiss. “I missed you.” 

“We were only gone for an hour.” Sakura giggled and Shikamaru rolled right into the building and asked for a table. 

“Hey are you okay?” Choji managed to follow him into the restaurant and sat next to him. 

“Yeah just a bad night. Don’t worry about me Cho’. Sorry I left so early I had to turn in something and Sakura wanted to tag along. Did you sleep well?” He smiled and Choji seemed to relax. 

“Yeah I did. Slept right up until Ino hit me with a pillow complaining about me missing out on this trip. I only came to see you.” Choji shrugged. Shikamaru nearly broke his neck looking back at Choji. 

“What?” 

“I wanted to see you, this has been the longest and farthest we’ve been apart. Best friends withstanding the test of time.” Choji patted Shikamaru on the back, he swore his hand lingered before returning to the table top. 

“Oh good you got a spot.” Sakura and Ino slid into the seat across from the men. They got their meals and waited.

“So when are you graduating?” Ino asked Shikamaru, who wanted nothing more than to escape. 

“If I finish my thesis on time, next month.” He picked at the peeling linoleum lining the tabletop, not really willing to fall for another Ino scheme. 

“You will, I know it.” Choji flashed his sweet smile and Shikamaru felt weak. 

“I know, it’s just all up here and not on paper yet.” Shikamaru pointed to his head and sighed. “I was thinking about dropping the program.” 

“No! Shikamaru you quitter.” Ino kicked him under the table. 

“You’ll finish or your parents will strangle you.” Choji nudged him. “So will I. We can all take turns.” 

Shikamaru chuckled genuinely for the first time all day. “I said I was thinking about it. I’m not going to. Unless I had to.” 

“Good.” Choji nodded. The food came and they kept up with the small talk. Shikamaru didn’t have the heart to tell them he dropped the paper on the professor's desk this morning. He couldn’t do it anymore. He has so much on his plate he cracked. His father went through the same thing. Only this time he doesn’t have a back up. 

“You are the smartest guy I know. You got it.” Ino smiled and ate her girlfriend’s fries. 

“Thanks.” Shikamaru felt the walls closing in and he had no choice but to leave. “I have to go to the bathroom.” Choji stood up and moved, letting Shikamaru slide past him and bolt to the bathroom. 

* * *

“You dropped out already didn’t you?” Choji waited 20 minutes before leaving the girls to check up on Shikamaru. He was in the last stall at the end, the biggest one. He saw the neon green shoes only Shikamaru wears from under the gap. 

“No.” 

“Yes. You did. Shikamaru, you’re so smart, why would you drop out so late?” 

Shikamaru moved and opened the stall door, he looked like hell. “Everything is falling apart and I hate not being in control of something.” 

“Usually people just dye their hair not ruin their whole future.” 

“What future?” 

“The future you have in Konoha being the best meteorologist. Come on. You love clouds and you always knew when it was going to rain.” 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “It was by luck.” 

“Stop it.” 

“Maybe I don’t want to go to Konoha. Maybe I’ll go to Kiri or stay here?” 

“Then you’ll be the best damn meteorologist in any area.” Choji didn’t know he was going through anything at all. “Why didn’t you talk to me, you know I’m here?” 

“I didn’t want to worry you.” Shikamaru sighed. 

“We are best friends, what would that mean if we couldn’t tell each other our problems?” 

Shikamaru squinted. “I have more problems than you think.” 

“Lay them out. I got it.” Choji crossed his arms in defiance. He wasn’t going to let Shikamaru bail on something else. He’s quit Judo, he’s bailed on driving, and now he’s quitting school. The one thing he wishes Shikamaru would quit, was smoking.

“I ruin everything and I’m tired of running.” 

“Okay but what you are doing now is running.” 

“No, not from responsibilities, something else.” Shikamaru shifted and then let it out. “My dad used to tell me it was good to let feelings out. When Asuma died I had a breakdown and he was there to hold me and tell me things were going to be okay. I can’t run to him over everything anymore.” 

“If you can’t tell your father - “ Shikamaru held his hand up and cut Choji off. 

“Look, I have too much going on and I think it’s time I just rip this off and move on. I love you Choji. I’ve loved you since the moment you came up to me and gave me your snacks at school. You have been there for me through everything and I am miserable here without you. I can’t make you quit and come to me so I quit to go to you. I need you close.” 

Choji soaked in everything Shikamaru told him. He didn’t want to forget this moment. He watched Shikamaru’s face go from despair to desperation and realized he’s been quiet for far too long. 

“Shikamaru, I love you too, but you have a month. One more month where we are apart and then when we both graduate you can come to me or I can come to you.” Choji took a step forward and grabbed Shikamaru’s shoulders. “I came here to see you and because Ino thought it would be a great idea for me to tell you how I feel. I should’ve just told you the first chance I got.” 

“You love me too? And Ino knew? I’m going to kill her.” Shikamaru’s face went red. “She was trying to set me up with you, while setting you up with me.” 

“She got us.” Choji laughed. Shikamaru looked down at his feet and then started laughing. 

“I hate her.” 

“No you don’t. Go back to your professor and tell him you made a mistake. I’ll see you back at home.” 

“Thanks Cho.” Shikamaru put his hands on top of Choji’s before leaving the bathroom and the restaurant. Choji went back to the table to a worried Sakura and Ino. 

“Where is he going?” Ino looked over to the door. 

“He forgot something on campus. I’ll take care of his plate.” Choji smiled, trying to distract the couple. 

“Like what?” Sakura asked, wheeling him in. 

“His second lighter. Ino your hair is in your drink.” Choji pulled Shikamaru’s plate over and smiled to himself. 

Shikamaru loved him and that’s all that mattered right now. 

* * *

Shikamaru practically ran to the science department and barreled right into the office where he dropped his withdrawal form. Thankfully his professor wasn’t in the room, and to his relief, hadn’t seen it. He grabbed it and ran back out, not stopping until he got to the Sabaku house. 

Kankuro’s car was parked in the driveway. 

Shikamaru threw the form into the trashcan and made his way through the house. Temari grabbed him and pulled him into her room before he could say anything. 

“Kankuro is home and he’s with Kiba. I texted you but now Sakura and Ino are in your room.” Temari sighed. “I told them they could stay with me but they insisted your room was better.” 

“Of course. Thanks Tem.” He acknowledged her warning. What a better way to berate his friends out for their tricks if they were all in the same place. He sighed and rolled into his room. Choji was on his bed while Ino and Sakura were on the couch. 

“You got your lighter?” Choji asked, winking at him. 

“Yeah I got it.” He waved the black and silver lighter and then placed it down on his nightstand. Ino was watching him like a hawk. 

“Good. I’m glad.” 

“I bet.” Shikamaru plopped down onto his bed and rested his head on Choji. 

“I mean it.” 

“Why would you care about him having his lighter?” Ino questioned the two men, her bullshit radar was on high. Shikamaru could tell, her eyes squinted and she pursed her lips. 

“I don’t know, Ino why would you care if Choji and I got together?” Shikamaru hummed, loving the look on her face. 

“You told him!” Ino squealed. 

“Yeah I did.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “No thanks to you.” 

Ino stood up and huffed. “Do you two know how hard it was to watch you flirt with each other for years and not be together? Even in high school Choji would offer you food and you would take it. No one was allowed to touch his bagged lunch and suddenly you would roll in with no food and he’d give you everything. I’m his family and I still don’t get anything.” 

“I wasn’t flirting.” Choji frowned. “It was just because he had no food.” 

“Okay what about the time Shikamaru wanted to go out on the roof of the school to watch the clouds but Choji hated heights so you went to the third floor window and watched them there instead.” Sakura snorted, as if she had won. 

“Look I was just being nice.” Shikamaru didn’t like it when Choji was upset. Choji hated the idea of accidentally falling off the roof like Shino did. 

“Right.” Sakura and Ino said in unison, not willing to give up. 

“You know what, fine, you two didn’t flirt. Ever. But you’ve loved each other this whole time and that we do know.” Ino grabbed Sakura and pulled her out of the room. Leaving the Nara alone with Choji. 

“Did you have to talk to your professor?” Choji pulled Shikamaru close. It felt nice, Shikamaru was able to smell Choji’s cologne and feel his heartbeat and not be weird about it. 

“Nope, he wasn’t in today. I took the paper and threw it away.” Shikamaru sat up and turned to Choji. He smiled and straddled Choji’s lap. “You really mean it? When you said you loved me back?” 

Choji’s hands wandered until they settled on Shikamaru’s waist, pulling him closer. “Of course Shika. Always have and always will.” He took Shikamaru’s face in his hands and kissed him like it was the last thing he’ll ever do. 

* * *

Choji loved the rest of the week, he was able to enjoy it, savor every second he was with Shikamaru. They wandered Suna and they watched the clouds. Choji got Shikamaru to write half of his thesis so at least he’s not overwhelmed. 

His favorite day was the last day he was there. Shikamaru refused to leave the bed and Choji had no choice but to stay. He ran his hands through the Nara’s thick black hair. It made Shikamaru moan. 

He got a nasty thought in his head and they ended up only leaving the bed for food. 

The whole house was with the one they loved and he didn’t feel so lonely anymore. 

When they had to leave, Shikamaru looked so upset, it made Choji chuckle. 

“Now Shikamaru, no tears. I’ll be back when you graduate. I swear.” He pulled the Nara into a tight hug. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m not crying because you’re leaving.” Shikamaru laughed and tugged at Choji’s shirt. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Shika’.” 

“Come on! We have to go or we will miss the finals!” Ino shouted from the car window. Tenten and Temari were busy kissing each other goodbye behind the car. “You’ll see each other again!” She honked the horn and yelled. They accidentally stayed a day longer which gave them a day to get back to Konoha and to study. Choji laughed and left his boyfriend behind. 

“I promise.”

“I know.” Shikamaru waved goodbye, Choji made sure to burn every memory they made into his brain, it should get him through the longest month of his life. 

* * *

Shikamaru was thankful Suna University’s graduation was a week before Konoha’s so Choji and Ino could come. Sakura had started her rotations at the hospital so she couldn’t come but she made sure Ino passed along her gift - a punch in the gut. 

He felt awful in his stupid cap and gown but seeing the smiling faces of his friends and family gave him the bump he needed. The whole group walked back to the Sabaku house, Gaara busy talking to Shikaku about the various wildlife he’s seen in his backyard. 

“Choji told me you almost quit, you little shit, why didn’t you call me?” Shikaku waited for his son to meander up to him, grabbing his Shikamaru and pulling him close in one fluid movement.

“I didn’t want to bother you.” Shikamaru grumbled. He was now sandwiched in between his parents who were grinning ear to ear. 

“Oh shut the fuck up, you always bother me, you’re my son. It’s what you do.” Shikaku laughed and kissed the top of Shikamaru’s head. “Congrats on the degree. Now you have a fancy paper to prove you watched clouds all your life.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Now Shikamaru, you need to pack and come home. Inoichi said he needs your help with his company.” Yoshino pushed Shikamaru towards the Sabaku house. Ino and Choji were off on the side arguing about something. 

“Gonna help me pack?” Shikamaru wandered up to his boyfriend. 

“Sure, anything to get away from Ino.” 

“Hey! We aren’t done, I need to get a cake for Sakura and it has to be big.” Ino yelled after them. 

“You’ll get it I promise, just give me a day.” Choji yelled back before pulling Shikamaru through the door. 

“You told my dad?” Shikamaru glanced at Choji. “Low blow.” 

“Sorry he kept berating me until I told him the truth. He didn’t seem mad. All he did was laugh and say ‘That’s my boy’ like he knew. Then I told him about us and he laughed even harder. I thought he was going to die.” 

“Now I understand the text I got with just a bunch of hearts and rainbows. He’s such a troublesome old man.” 

“I told my dad and he did the same.” Choji shrugged. “It was funny because everyone in our grade reacted the same way. Naruto even screamed. You know, after all this time I always thought he was the guy you were talking about. There’s no way I’m unobtainable and out of your league.” 

Shikamaru turned and faced his boyfriend. “I thought you were talking about Naruto too.” He laughed and sat down on Choji’s lap. “You are so sweet and lovable, your head is perfectly on your shoulders, and you are the most handsome guy I’ve ever met.” 

“Shut up I was already going to marry you, you don’t have to keep this up.” Choji chuckled and pushed the luggage off the bed. He picked up Shikamaru and placed him on the bed, right on his back. “I think it's time for me to apologize for telling your father.” His smile was sly and seductive, Shikamaru couldn’t possibly say no. 

He could never say no to the love of his life. 


End file.
